


A King Just Wants to Feel in This Emotionless World

by sakurastar0660



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Emotionless World, Emotions as drugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurastar0660/pseuds/sakurastar0660
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people can't feel emotions like they normally should are forced to find other means to access those feelings, usually by taking drugs of that emotion. You are one of the few people who can feel normally, a fact that you have kept hidden from everyone, and you are one of the best drug dealers in all of Achievement City. One day you are called to castle by the king who tasks you on making a drug that allows them to feel emotions normally. Never in your wildest dreams did you imagine that you'd be working for the king, let alone fall in love with him.<br/>Inspired by SyFy's "Alice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King Just Wants to Feel in This Emotionless World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the character Hatter from "Alice".  
> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, questions or suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

This world of emotionless existence can be trying, especially for those who take it upon themselves to show people the thrills of human emotions. You know this better than most dealers, being on of the few that can make genuine emotions because you are one of the few people who can experience emotions without the need to drugs. You keep this fact well hidden because people like you, ‘normal feeling humans’, are seen as a threat and are locked away, if you’re lucky. So you put on this mask of neural emotions to keep people from finding out the truth, getting away with showing some emotion but not to their full capacity which sometimes is difficult but you manage. The only person you suspect knows, or at least has some suspicion of his own, about you being a normal feeling human is your friend and partner Hatter. You’ve known Hatter for some time, first starting out as competing dealers before coming together as partners in which both of you prospered from, both in an increase in revenue as well as a new found friendship. You use Hatter’s tea shop as a front for your very illegal business, doing well at keeping the king’s men off your tail. Or so you thought.

You walk down the cobblestone path that leads to the tea shop, humming as the trees provide shade from the sun. Even though the shop was set up in a small town a good rides away from any of the big cities, people still make the trek not only because for drugs but because you did actually serve tea, some of the best in all the land. You didn’t mind the adventures and foreigners you get because what can you say, it’s good for both of your businesses. You climb up the three stairs to the front door of the shop, pulling out your key and unlocking the door. You’re very unconventional in your style, choosing to do away with wearing a dress and looking like a proper lady and donning a more steampunk fashion choice, pants and knee high boots included. Today you decided to wear a grey top that stops midway down your stomach, a long sleeve black overcoat that hugs your waist, thanks to the three belts that run across your stomach, and stops just above your ankles, a pair of black and white striped pants, thigh high black buckled boots with a one inch heel and a black top hat sits on your head. (<https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/d2/ef/dd/d2efdd5de1c8f188c427a0dbb22c3fe2.jpg>) Making your way inside you make your way to the back counter, checking all of your tea before heading down to check on what drugs would need to be restocked. You move towards the secret passage way, stopping when there is a knock on the door. You frown slightly; you weren’t even open yet so who could possibly be knocking? You make your way back over to the door, opening it and you feel your body slightly tense up.

Standing on your doorstep is five knights, but not just any five knights; no these were the king’s personal knights. You recognize them not only by the emblem on their shoulder plate but by their armour, each different from the other knights and personally made by each knight. The knight standing closest to you had camouflaged armour and a handlebar mustache what is outlined by a well kept beard and you assume that this is the ‘Master Chief’ that you keep hearing about.

“Is there something I can help you with sir?” you asks the knight in front of you.

“Are you the owner of this establishment?” he asks in a very authoritative voice.

“Yes, I am one of the co-owners.”

“Then you must be (y/n).”

“Yes I am. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to come with us.”

“What for?” you ask, trying to keep you voice even.

“The king has asked for you.”

You blink. “The king? What could he possibly want with me?”

“He asked for you so if you would please.” he steps to the side, motioning for you to come with them.

“Oh course but do you think I could leave a note for my partner? I don’t want him to worry or anything.”

The knight give you a look. “Make it quick.”

You nod, moving back inside and quickly writing the note, telling Hatter that the king’s knights came by and are taking you to see the king, you don’t know why but he should probably lay low for a while. You leave the note on the counter and exit the shop, locking it before climbing down the stairs. One knight, a heftier looking guy with a decent sized beard, is standing next to his horse, holding the reins of the camouflaged knights horse while the other men are sitting on their horses; his armour has green and black colourations. You recognize the knight wearing pelts and fur to be Mogar and the knight to his left to be the Creeper Knight because his armour is similar to the Master Chief’s but the Creeper’s is just different shades of green that are similar to the colouration of a creeper. The other saddled knight had armour that looked almost black, with some white accents along the edges and a rose sticking out of his belt and his skin is a bit darker than the other knights.

Master Chief and the other knight mount their horses, looking down at you. “Do you have your own stead?”

“Yes but he is back at my house and it’s a long walk back.” you tell him, motioning down the cobblestone path.

“Very well. Mogar,” he nods to the knight.

Mogar dismounts his horse, walking over to you and helps you up into the saddle before climbing on behind you. You direct them down the path, arriving at your house in half the time it took you to get to the shop. Mogar climbs off his horse, moving to help you but you swat his hands away, dismounting his horse with ease. “I know how to ride a horse.” you slightly snap, turning towards the barn.

Mogar huffs, mounting his horse again as Master Chief sighs. “Rose, why don’t you go with her?”

“Fine,” the black knight dismounts his horse, handing the Creeper knight his reins before following after you.

You wanted to protest, saying that you weren’t a child but you needed to keep your cool and it was a bad idea to piss of the king’s knights; they were known to be as merciless as their king. You two enter the barn, leading the knight over to your horse and you start saddling him up. “So, you can’t tell me what this is all about huh?”

“Everything will be explained at the castle.” he says, his hands resting on his sword hilt.

You roll your eyes, glancing over to see your weapons laying on the table. “Do you mind if I bring my weapons?” you look at the knight, who slightly narrows his eyes. “We’ll be traveling through the forest and it’s unwise to travel unarmed, even in a big group.”

“Fine,” you grab your sword, attaching the belt around your waist before picking up your bow and quiver of arrows. “But keep them sheathed unless we tell you otherwise.”

“Of course.” you sling the quiver over your shoulder, followed by your bow.

The knight watches you put the reins on your horse. “You know, when we were asking around for you, several people referred to you as the Silver Wolf.”

You slightly tense but force yourself to remain calm. “Oh really? That’s strange. Normally people call me the Lone Wolf.”

“Uh huh,” he leads you back to the others, both of you mounting your horses before heading off down the path.

The ride was quite, none of you really interested in making small talk, so you let your mind wander, thinking of all the possible reasons why the king would want to see you. You have a suspicion that it might have to do with the fact that you’re one of the best drug dealers in the kingdom and he’s going to tell you where other dealers are before locking you up. You’re pulled from your thoughts as your horse jerks to a stop, staring off to the side of the rode. “Bismarck?” you ask, trying to see what he’s looking at.

“Why have you stopped?” Mogar asks, slightly glaring at you.

“I’m not sure. I think he sees something.” you jerk forward as Bismarck trots off the path. “Hey where are you going?”

“Come back here!” Mogar, the Creeper, and Rose all follow after you, making Master Chief and the other knight stop at the sound of the commotion.

Bismarck comes to a halt in a clearing, hoofing the ground. You slightly frown. “What’s the matter boy?” you look up, eyes slightly widening at the sight before you. Exposed in a small boulder is a fist sized emerald. You dismount Bismarck as the knights stop beside your horse. You unsheath your sword, thankful now that you spent all the time digging and forging it from diamond, using it to pry the emerald free with little effort. You sheath your sword, holding the gem in your hand and you walk back over to Bismarck, climbing back up into the saddle.

The Creeper stares at the emerald in your hand. “Is that...Holy shit that’s a big emerald.”

You glance over at them. “Yeah, considering emeralds are rare in these parts.” you put the gem in your saddle bag.

“Are you done?” Mogar asks, turning back towards the road. “Let’s move.”

You follow after them and rejoin the other knights. The Creeper tells the two older knights about the emerald you found as well as that fact that you had a diamond sword and as he continues to talk, you slightly wish that you all would fall back into silence like before.

By the time the sun was setting you all arrive at the capitol, making your way through the city to the other side. This was your first time in a city and you marvel at the tall buildings, all made from stone and all the different kinds of vendors that they had. You never realized how many people lived in a city until now, looking around at the crowded streets and alleyways, realizing that thousands of people must live here. When you exit the city you continue the path for some distance before you’re standing before a giant drawbridge attached to a towering wall that surrounded the castle. You’ve heard stories about the size of the castle, but standing here, watching the bridge lower and making your way inside doesn’t even come close to accurately describing it: it was much, much larger than you expected and it was lavishly decorated. You dismount your horse at the stable, letting the stable hand tend to him as you follow the knights inside.

As you follow Mogar, the Creeper and Rose down the hallways the other people in the castle give you weird looks, as was typical, but you ignore them, focusing instead on the layout of the castle. The knights lead you through a set of large wooden doors into the dining hall. A large table sits in the middle of the room, many chairs surround it and at the head of the table, facing the doors sits a chair that is much nicer than the rest and you know that is the king's chair. You wander further into the room, looking around as the knights remain at the door. You make your way over to the table, looking at the plates and silverware set out, picking up a spoon and you stare at your reflection. You set the utensil back down, glancing back towards the door as you hear footsteps echo on the stone floor. Walking through the open doors comes the king, flanked on either side by his two other knights, ideally talking to them. You feel your breath catch in your throat as you look the king over: he is tall, towering over his knights and you estimate him to be about 6’, his shoulder broad from which his cape hangs from, the red velvet material trimmed with white fur, a long sleeve black shirt frames his chest leading down to the red kilt that hugs his hips, covering white tights that are tucked into his thigh high black boots. The golden crown that sits atop his head gleams in the candlelight, his sandy blond hair also shimming in the lighting and as he looks turns to look at you, his icy blue eyes connects with your (e/c) ones and you force yourself to look away.

“So this is (y/n) is it?” the king asks, his voice deep and smooth and shivers run down your spine when he says your name.

“It is.” Master Chief says.

“Very well.” he makes his way towards you. “Geoff, why don’t you send for the chief?”

“Right away.” Geoff slightly bows before leaving the room.

You look up when the king stop in front of you and remember that this was the king so you cross one leg in front of the other and bow at the waist. “Your majesty.” you forget that you’re wearing your top hat and you catch it before it lands on the ground, tossing it up into the air as you straighten and it lands on your head.

The king raises a brow. “That’s quite impressive.”

“It’s nothing really, your majesty.”

He hums, moving to the head of the table and sits down as Geoff returns with the chief and several servants, all of which were carrying platters full of food. They set them down on the table, waiting as the king looks the food over and leaves when he dismisses them. He glances over at you. “Please, sit down. You look famished. Why don’t you eat?”

You open your mouth to tell him that you weren’t hungry but your stomach growls, demanding you feed it. “Very well.” you take the seat to the king’s left, sitting with your hands in your lap because you didn’t want to just start grabbing food and being rude.

“Good.” the king waves his knights over, Mogar and the Creeper sitting next to you as the other three sit on the king’s right side. They all start piling their plates up with food and you wait, looking everything over before putting some food on your plate.

You all sit there, eating in silence for a while until you couldn’t stand the silence anymore and you needed to know why you were here. “If you don’t mind me asking your majesty-”

“Ryan,” he corrects you. “Please, call me Ryan.”

“Very well. Ryan, could tell me what I’m doing here?”

“Straight down to business I see.” Ryan smiles, picking up his cup. “I knew I’d like you.” he takes a sip of the liquid before setting it back down on the table. “I want you to work for me.”

You raise a brow. “You want me to work for you? Doing what exactly?”

“I want you to create a drug that will let someone feel normally.”

You slightly laugh. “I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong person.” you pick up your own glass. “I’m just a simple tea shop owner.”

Ryan gives you a look that sends chills down your spine. “I know that you’re just using that shop as a front and you and Hatter are actually one of the best drug dealers in this kingdom.” You frown, setting your glass down. “So you can cut the crap.”

“How long have you known?”

“For several months. There are rumors that you’ve been working on a way to allow emotionless people feel normally, like you do.”

“How did you-” you look at him before looking away. “No. Don’t tell me.” you hold up a hand to silence him.

Mogar growls, grabbing your hand. “Remember your place peasant.”

You glare at the knight as Ryan waves him off. “It’s alright Michael.”

“She was being disrespectful.” Michael objects.

You pull your hand free. “Interesting. Not many people can take rage and live to tell about it.”

Michael looks at you. “How did-”

“I’m a dealer and a ‘normal human’; I know what emotions look like and you have a serious addiction to rage.”

The other knights stare at Michael. “Micoo,” the Creeper knight gasps. “Is this true?”

“I don’t take much Gavin.” he looks at the other. “And I’d never hurt any of you.”

You eye Michael; he was different from other rage addicts you’ve seen. “When the last time you injected?”

Michael rounds on your, glaring and about to tell you off when Ryan gives him a look. He grits his teeth. “Yesterday morning.”

"Very interesting."

"Why's that interesting?" Ryan asks.

"Many people can't handle the physical rush and effect rage has on the body and most die within minutes or even an hour after the injection and those who survive are highly addicted, most needing to be injected at least once a day if not more. For Michael to be able to go more than a day without an injection without feeling any withdrawal is amazing. For some reason his body hasn't become highly dependant on the drug. I wonder...." you shake your head. "No. It's almost impossible."

"What is?" the king asks.

You look up at Ryan. "It's possible that Michael somehow has stimulated his body into naturally produce the hormones associated with rage so he doesn't need the drug as much."

"That's possible?"

"Yes, but it's never been seen before, only theorized about. Hatter and I have spent many nights talking about this, experimenting with creating a drug that stimulates the body to naturally produce hormones that correspond to different emotions without the need of a drug but nothing has worked; all of the subjects instantly die from the overwhelming sensations and even when we tone it down it's still too powerful." You turn to look at Michael. "He's the first person I've seen be able feel an emotion without the use of a drug, at least for a short amount of time."

You all look up as the doors open and a servant comes running in. “I’m sorry to interrupt my lord.” he stops in front of Ryan, bowing.

“What is the problem?” Ryan asks in his authoritative tone.

“The lady’s horse, my lord.” the servant looks at you. “He isn’t letting anyone near him to take off his saddle.”

You sigh, standing up. “If you’ll excuse me.” you make your way towards the door.

“Wait,” Ryan’s voice has you stopping mid stride. The six men stand and they make their way over to you, the knights staying behind you as the king stands next to you. “I can’t let you leave unescorted.” He offers his arm to you. “My lady,”

“Fine.” you link your arm with his and he leads you out of the room, through the halls out to the courtyard. As you make your way across the courtyard towards the stables, you hear frantic neighing and cries from your horse and you release the king’s arm and runs over to the stable, running inside to find Bismarck rearing and kicking. “Bismarck,” you move towards your horse. He kicks out with his back hoof, hitting you in the shoulder and you slam into a poll. You hiss in pain, hearing the guys make their way over to you, asking if you were ok. You notice a small blanket next to you, so you grab it and push away from the poll and the guys, making your way back over to your horse and wrap the blanket around Bismarck’s eyes, holding his head. He tries to jerk away but you hold on. “Bismarck, it’s just me. Calm down boy. It’s ok, I’m here now.” After a few moments he settles down, his head pressed against your chest and you pet his head. “It’s alright.” you remove the blanket and look at him. “What’s wrong huh?” Bismarck hoofs the ground. “I know it’s not home but it’s just temporary ok?” he snorts, shaking his head. “Look it’ll be fine. You’ll be well fed and kept warm on cold nights.” he shakes his head again, his mane shaking side to side with the movement. “I’ll still take you out on walks yeah?” he snorts, nuzzling your shoulder and you slightly wince. “Yeah yeah. Let’s get your saddle off.” you take the reins off, setting them on the ground before unbuckling the saddle, taking it off and setting it down. You turn to look at the severant. “Which stall can I put him in?”

“Um...t-the second from the end.”

“Right,” you grab a bucket of oats, leading Bismarck into the stall and lets him eat the oats before you close the door and make your way back over to the guys.

“Are you alright?” Gavin asks, coming over to stand next to you.

“Yeah. He wasn’t kicking that hard.” you hold your injured shoulder that was now throbbing and it felt like the skin is slightly swollen.

“We’ll send the doctor to look you over.” Ryan says. “Lads, why don’t you show our guest to her room.”

“Right away sir.”

Ryan walk over to you, gently taking your hand and places a kiss on the backside of your hand. “If you need anything the Lads will be right there to get you whatever you need.”

You slightly blush. “Thank you.”

“Goodnight (y/n).”

“Goodnight your majesty.” you slightly bow and watch as he leaves with Geoff and the other knight. The lads show you to your room, a large room that is lavishly furnished with a large bed, a wardrobe and dresser with a large mirror attached. The doctor shows up shortly after, Kdin is his name, and he looks over your shoulder.

“Nothing appears to be broken but it will be swollen for a few days so I suggest keeping ice on it to keep the swelling under control.” Kdin looks up at you. “How’s the pain?”

“It’s mostly gone; it’s just sore now.”

Kdin nods, standing up. “Keep that shoulder well iced and get plenty of rest. If anything changes don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thanks Kdin.” you tell the doctor as he leaves the room followed by the lads, leaving you alone. You sigh, glancing out the window to see the sky dark and stars twinkling. You set your hat down on the dresser, shrugging off your top coat and toes off your boots before climbing into the bed. You close your eyes and fall asleep within minutes.


End file.
